A Dream That Is Reality
by Deathspoet
Summary: This is the future for Tsukune and his friends, and a happy one at that. The whole gang is here and its going to be a fun ride. See the world of the Royal Aono Vampire Clan. See a different side of everyone, and see perfection. See the dream that we all have for the characters of the Rosario Vampire characters… Happiness for all. Possible Rating Change.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: This is my first Fanfic, so don't be too harsh with the reviews please. :)

Any helpful tips to make me better at this are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire, season one or two, only the plot idea is my own.

WARNING: Gruesome scenes will be depicted from time to time.

Now on with the show!

A Dream That Is Reality

Tsukune Aono

A man walked down the snow-covered street, as his crimson red eyes surveyed the area. He paused at the corner to light a cigarette, and then continued on his way. "_This is always such a unnecessary bother, I should have just sent a servant to do this"_, he thought to himself. Tsukune Aono once a human is now an elite S-Class Monster.

As he saw his target, Tsukune removed the Rosario on his wrist that had kept his power in check. With a simple "plink", true raw yokai was blasted into the area. The target fled in response, as Tsukune pursued him. _"This is pointless",_ Tsukune thought again, _"he doesn't actually think he can get away does he?_". The now silver haired vampire was running at a supersonic speed, jumped of the back of a pick- up truck, and landed in front of the very afraid man. The 'target' was a small, frail looking, Asian, who was reeking of fear. The man fell to his knees and said, "please spare me My Lord, I never meant to offend anyone, I was just doing my job as CEO!". Tsukune laughed, as he grabbed the trembling man by the head with one hand, and with the other hand pulled the man's torso away form the head, slowly. The man screamed in agony as his head was removed from the neck socket. Blood splattered everywhere and was sprayed all over the once pure white snow. Once the head was removed from the socket, the blood soaked assassin stuck his hand down through the neck cavity, into the torso, and grabbed the still beating heart, and viciously pulled it out. Tsukune then drank directly form the heart and said, "You are the perfect example of what happens to the men who defy their Lord."

As he walked away, he licked his hands, and put his Rosario back on. The immense feeling of death and despair disappeared as quickly as it had come. He then pulled a phone out, and dialed a number. Moments later a female voice answered the call, one of his servants, "My Lord?" the women said. "Target is a confirmed kill, requesting rendezvous for immediate pick up", Tsukune replied. There was a pause, typing on a keyboard in the background, and then the women replied, "Understood my lord, targets elimination confirmed, it is requested that you meet at the pre-determined rendezvous point, pick up will be waiting for you there." He then hung up, the call was just a formality that he made his servants implement every time they killed a target. He followed the rules he had set.

As he continued down the street he lit another cigarette, smoked it all the way down, threw down the trench coat he was wearing, and walked three blocks down the street. There he was met by a limo, was greeted by his servants, and finally by five gorgeous women who were dressed finely in black and white designer dresses. They all looked different and were of different ages, but had a bond of sisterhood between them. However, they all had two things in common, vampire fangs and Rosarios. They were all talking among themselves, laughing and making jokes, but as soon as _he_ stepped into the car they became silent instantly, and looked at him expectantly. Tsukune was quiet for a second, and then broke into a grin with an air of happiness. He said with a smile, "It seems that the control of the Yamato Company, a 14.9 trillion dollar company was passed on to the Royal Aono Clan." All of the women smiled back at their mate, who they shared with each other, and sometimes together, truly glad at his accomplishment. This was no surprise to them however. Over the past fifty years Aono Inc. has bought out or taken over three hundred, 10 billion dollars or more companies. These companies include major drug companies, automobiles manufactures, electronics manufactures, arms contractors, and more. Aono Inc. was the leader in every single area of finance, politics, peace and war, philanthropy, you name it. Aono Inc. was _the_ elite company.

The royal Aono vampire clan had over 1000 pureblood vampires, and 9000 2nd borns. The clan possessed hundreds of armies of loyal servants, Werewolf knights, monsters, and humans. The King of the Vampires and his wives had personally helped all of them in some way at some time in and they all owed their life to them in some way. They all served with their only goal to please their masters. This was reality for Tsukune Aono, King of the Vampires, CEO of the largest Cooperate Conglomerate ever, and a husband and mate to every girl in his high school harem. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby, all now his wives and mates. Children were something none of them wanted just yet, and time was not a problem for any of them any ways, because Tsukune changed them all into pure blood vampires at the age of 21. Tsukune and his wives were the definition of perfection, beauty, strength, love, lust, grace, power, and lethality. They were the elite. They were Gods on earth.

Bang! How was that? I wanted to keep writing, but I'm saving that for the next chapter that you'll hopefully read right?

-Again Positive Feed Back Welcome-

See You Next Week!

-Death's Poet-


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO AND WELCOME BACK TO THE 75****TH**** HUNGER GAMES! **

**Tsukune: wrong story!**

**Me: oh right….**

**I appreciate the reviews so far :)**

**And this is Chappie TWO!**

**Let. Us. Begin.**

**-Tsukune's Pov-**

While traveling through the warp tunnels, I looked at the window and stared at the interchanging colors. They never cease to amuse me. I wondered to myself, "How did it come to be this way?". As you can tell I have everything I want, and more. There are some unexpected things that I never saw coming, and some things in my life I would say are amazing, others I would say are not. For instance, I didn't want to kill that man, but he had to be shown his place, and used as an example for others so that they would not cross my back. Ria, my last wife, would be happy about me showing my true vampire nature. At some point all my wives and I had too do so. I thought about the day I set foot on the path where I was now.

-FLASHBACK-

I was pacing back and forth, I was very stressed at the time. I was called to the castle for no apparent reason. I was there to meet with my adopted father Lord Shuzen. At this time I was only mated to Moka. "Lord Tsukune! Lord Tsukune!" I heard a servant call for me. I turned to him, and he bowed saying "My lord, Lord Shuzen is ready for you now". I nodded and followed him. "Lord Shuzen wants all of his vampire visitors to be in their true forms", the servant said. I then proceeded to remove my Rosario. With a 'plink', my vampire form emerged. I got taller. In my vampire form I was about 6 foot 2. My hair faded from brown to dark shiny silver. My body became larger, denser, and even more defined than it was in my human form. And finally as I blinked my eyes, they changed to dark, bloody, crimson.

The servant even though he was a man he blushed. Apparently, according to everyone I know, I am a very good-looking vampire, even by their standards. I continued to follow him noticing that my shirt felt a little bit tighter.

The servant opened the door, and I walked in. I bowed before Lord Shuzen, a sign of respect. He addressed me say, "Stand my son and embrace me". I stood and hugged my adopted father. I was the only other vampire male in the Shuzen Clan, which made me a favorite, and I was mated to Moka, which made my adopted father like me even more.

My father then said, "Tsukune, my son, it is about time you started acting more like a vampire". I looked at him with a sign of question. Noting that, he continued, "I agree that you have earned your place as a part of this family and as my daughter's mate, but the kind spirit you have must only be for your family. No longer can you act kind towards everyone and everything. You are a vampire and you are superior to anything else. If you treat other lower species like your friends that are not vampires, as equals, it will make you, and this family appear weak. I will not have that happening. So I have named you my champion, and you will battle other noble families champions. You will also start learning the family business with Ria. Your attitudes will change. Your opinions will change. You are the heir to this family, and I want you to be the perfect vampire by the time I pass on the power to you. You will also mate to Ria. I want you to take at least 6 mates including Ria and Moka. This is not up for discussion, and you begin now." When he said this everything went black.

….

Time Skip 2 years

….

As I awoke I felt drowsy, being in the family business never let me get enough sleep. There was power surging through me. I opened my eyes, looked around, and realized I was in a locker room. I guess I was about to be in another champion match. There was a low, but loud, murmur of voices that my super sensitive hearing picked up on. I then noticed that I was in my S-Class form of myself.

There were three versions of myself. In the 'human' version I only have about 5% of my actual power, but I'm still superior to the top human athletes. In the 'vampire' form I have 20% of my power, and superior to all other species, and most vampires. In my S-Class vampire form, which is technically my true form, there are only two vampires who are stronger than me. Those two are Moka's mother and father.

I looked around and then heard the door open, Ria and Moka walked in. Ria smirked at me, and Moka looked at me with a slight blush. I wonder why, oh right, I was shirtless.

As I looked for something to cover myself with, Ria said, "Welcome back sleepy-head, your last champion match is in two minutes. You are in the Vampire Coliseum. There is currently 650,000 monsters of different species looking forward to this fight you're about to take part in. But you already knew that. The last time a member of the Shuzen family was in the championship arena was five centuries ago. I'd recommend you completely annihilate this fool." I said, "Well that shouldn't be hard." She laughed as I said this. Moka, who I had not seen in a couple days, said, "Tsukune this a serious match. This is a fight to the death. Both Ria and I love you, this match is the final one you have to fight in, we agree as your mates that you have become a proper vampire mate." I knew this, I simply nodded my head with a smirk. As an after thought I said, "Does this mean you've accepted her as my second mate?" Moka replied, "Yes. Although she is a devious and dangerous bitch to those that she hates, she would do anything for the ones that she loves. We all have bonded over the past two years, and she loves you. I trust her with my own life. All we need to know is if you will accept her as your mate." I let the question sit in the air for suspenseful reasons, and then responded with a smile, "Of course I accept her as my mate. Both of you are beautiful, talented, amazing women. I would have to be a fool not to love both of you."

Then they walked over to me, sat on one leg each, and took turns kissing me with passion. They had tears of happiness rolling down their faces, I knew why. My acceptance meant that they had their mate, their lover, their light in the darkness. A man who they loved more than they could comprehend, and that man loved them just as much. They were devoted to me, each other, and I to them. In that moment, no one could stop us.

The loud siren that signaled the start of the match broke that moment. "It's time", I said. They nodded, got off of me, and started walking towards the door. Ria said, "Now this is what it means to be a vampire. You are my mate and you are Moka's mate. You are the third most powerful vampire in the world, but no one but our family knows that. Show the world in this match the true power of the next heir to the Shuzen Family." I smiled, the world seemed to doubt me, and I was about to prove it dead wrong. Before they left I said, "I want a reward when I get home." With both of them blushing hard, the scent of womanly arousal penetrated the air, as they rushed out of the locker room.

I laughed again. I had on tights, black Nike free runs, and no shirt. I hope the women in the crowd don't go too crazy. I heard the announcer speak, "IN THIS CORNER WE HAVE 45 TIME CHAMPION VLADIMIRE TEPES!" The crowd went insane. He waited for them to quiet down and then announced my name, "AND FOR HIS LAST APPEARANCE EVER, TSUKUNE SHUUUZZEENNN!" The crowd gasped and then cheered even louder than before.

I saw my opponent. He was about 6 foot 4 and he was European. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He looked very strong. Although I knew I was stronger. He was wearing a full set of black roman armor.

We walked to the center and bowed to each other, he was smirking, and said, "I'll make this quick for you. Then after the match I will take your woman and use them as sex slaves as compensation for wasting my time. I'll then kill your family, and all your friends. I'll rape the women and make the men watch. I'll purposely get them pregnant and then rape the children." As he said this, the temperature slowly dropped to around -40 degrees Fahrenheit. He had made me angry. I was so angry that there was a purple haze of yokai coming off of me. I said, "No one threatens what is mine. I was just going to kill you, but now I will make you suffer." Suffer he would.

We walked away from each other and the siren rang again. The match had begun. The crowd roared.

Vlad ran at me full speed. To me it was if he was moving like a turtle, actually all of his actions seemed slow. My anger was controlling me, I moved, completely controlled by the rage I felt. My arm lashed out and I caught him by the throat. I threw him into the ground creating a crater. I jumped from the spot I was at, and landed on him a ton of force to deepen the crater. My rage just increased and increased as I beat him senselessly. I broke his arms and legs, dislocated them, and then ripped them of slowly. I broke every bone he had, and drank him into a dry husk. Vlad was defeated. He could do nothing but wail, and howl in pain. I summoned water, and water boarded him multiple times. Vampires cannot pass out from pain, and I was taking full advantage of that.

I slowly ripped him apart, spit on him, and then said, "I told you that you would suffer. How dare you doubt my power? I am superior to you, in every way possible." I then announced to the whole stadium, "To all who scorn and doubt me, I will destroy you. I am Prince Tsukune of the Royal Shuzen Clan. I am the next heir to the Vampire and Monster throne." I turned back to the mess of a man who was alive not to long ago. I summoned and a fireball, and let the heap burn, saying, "Know your place."

As I turned away from the ashes, I noticed that the whole stadium was silent. All the monsters, vampires, werewolves, ogres, witches, goblins, snow people, succubies, and more, were bowing towards me.

Then six women came out of the stands. They were the girls I loved the most. Moka, Ria, Kumuru, Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari. I did a double take, as I noticed that even though they looked like my friends, they all had red eyes like vampires. I felt the auras, they were vampires! They bowed before me. "Guys?" I said with confusion in my voice. Ria then spoke up, "My love, these women all want to be your mate. They are indeed your friends from the academy, but they discovered that the only way to be with you is to give up their race and become vampires. So that's what they did." I looked at each and every one of them with disbelief. "What about your lives and your parents? Weren't you happy?" I asked. There was a clear distinction in the tone I had with my opponent, and my soft, loving tone that I had addressed them with.

Kumuru responded, "Life without you Tsukune is a life not worth living. We would be all honored if you would take us as your mates. We all love you and just want to be at your side for eternity." All the other girls nodded in agreement. "Will you accept us?" Kumuru asked. I said, "Are you sure this is what you want?" "We have never been more sure about anything in our, now immortal, lives." Mizore replied with a smile on her face. I smiled, "Then yes, I accept you all as my mates."

As I said this, the crowd went bezerk there was cheering, catcalls, whistles, and aw's everywhere.

My father Lord Shuzen came out of the doors. He was dressed very formally, black suit, cape, a ceremonial sword on his side. "Unusual", I thought, he was also wearing his crown.

A line of servants trailed him carrying silver crowns on pillow. I knew what was about to happen. We were going to be formally crowned as the heirs to the throne. I was about to become Prince Tsukune Aono Shuzen officially. My mates were to be princesses. Our position in society was about to be solidified.

As he stopped in front of me, I bowed. My mates followed my example. My father spoke saying, "Stand my son." I did so. He said, "Do you swear to hold defend the monster world from falling and dying?" I replied, "I do." He asked another question, "Do you swear to lead the monster world into greatness?" I repeated this process a couple times, and then he said, "I then crown you Prince Tsukune of the Royal Shuzen vampire clan. My mates were mated after me with the same process.

After the crowning occurred I raised my voice speaking to the crowd, "Monsters of all races, give me your loyalty, and I will lead you into a new of monster superiority!" They went crazy.

I said to my mates, "Now would be a good time to leave." All of them left and followed me as the stands cheered even louder. It feels good to be Prince.

…..

**END! THAT WAS LONG RIGHT?  
MERRY CHRISTMAS OR WHAT EVER YOU CELEBRATE.**

**REVIEWS WELCOME**

**-THE POET-**


End file.
